


Flickering Lights

by JasnNCarly



Series: Carly and Her Catches [6]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Friends plot





	Flickering Lights

“I would do anything to be something to her, even if it meant…” He cringed as the words left his lips, “just friends.”  
  
Carly gave him a sideward glance, continuing to stand with him beneath the New Year’s fireworks, “You don’t mean that, Todd.”  
  
A smile crept onto his lips, beginning at the corner of his mouth, “I could if it meant Blair would stop treating me like a disease there’s no cure for.”  
  
“Give her time, once she finds out Tomas is Lorenzo? You may grow in your appeal.”  
  
“Let’s just hope her common sense isn’t temporary this time.”


End file.
